


Music Men [DISCONTINUED]

by falsehood_bish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Homophobic John Winchester, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Musical References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Tags May Change, discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsehood_bish/pseuds/falsehood_bish
Summary: Dean Winchester is yet again proving to be a less than wanted son to his father by being like his younger brother and going to college. But, it was a full ride to one of the best music and art colleges. Who could say no?So, he's college bound and stuck with a roommate who looks far more angelic to exist.It's even worse when they get put in a college musical production together.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Supernatural fanfic so sorry if it's a little off. I'm not too used to writing school setting fics but the idea wont leave my head.
> 
> If you would like to chat or something, my Tumblr is @falsehood-bish. So feel free to go sat hi there!

If you where to ask Dean Wenchester if he thought about going to college, he would be said no. But when one of the top music and art colleges in the nation ask to take you and your brother in, full ride and everything, who wouldn't say yes?

He hated the idea of going against the wishes of his father. Especially since he was enough of a disappointment. But, his brother Sam was supposed to be the smart one. Yes, both of them where fairly talented at the instruments they played, and yes, they had gained a little bit of fame in their hometown from playing at school recitals and public music events. But, college? Wow… 

Dean knew that Sam had already turned down the request for a law school he had a full ride to. It would be so easy to turn down the offer and say no, work with his father or his uncle Bobby. But, something told him to take the offer. Do something he enjoyed, this. 

So, he accepted.

His father, John, was less than pleased hearing the news.

"So what, both of you boys are gonna run away from the family like this? We had the family business and everything, and you turn it down for some stupid colleges?" John hissed that night at the dining table.

Sam didn't respond. He knew this was how John would react. He had already prepared himself for it. Dean hadn't, but he didn't dare say anything while their father was in a mood like this.

John took a long breath. "At least Sammy is doing something productive at a college. But, Dean, going to some wussy college? With hippies and… oh what are they called… Alphabet people."

Dean just looked down at the table. And that seemed to be it. 

But John had one last thing to say. "Once you boys leave, you ain't ever coming back."

The rest of supper went by silently.

Dean and Sam where sent to leave the next morning.

And next morning came quickly, thankfully.

Dean packed everything he needed. Double checking that everything was where it needed to be before packing up his guitar, the thing that got him in in the first place.

He left the house and packed everything into the old Impala that his dad passed down to him when he was 15 and got his drivers permit. Before everything went to how it is now. 

And with that, the 19 year old pulled out of the driveway, set his GPS to the college and drive away from everything he'd known.

And god he hoped it would be worth it.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet their roommate and a friendship seems to stir. Maybe it could be something more? An instant connection would like to say so, but only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one hour.. I really do have too much time on my hands.

When he arrived at the college, Deans stomach flipped with nerves. Students where everywhere. Some with parents, some with friends, some with upperclassmen. It was utter chaos.

He found a place to park and unloaded his stuff. He didn't have much. A few boxes and his guitar case. With the case slung over his shoulder, he closed the trunk and headed to the main building, where everyone was going to get dorm numbers, class schedules, and similar things.

He walked up in line and waited until he got to the table.

"Name?" The girl sitting behind the table asked. Her hair was short and blonde. She had a nametag that read, Meg Masters, student welcoming committee. 

"Dean. Dean Winchester." He answered.

Meh nodded and went down the clipboard of names and numbers. 

"Alright. Dean Winchester. Dorm building 3, room 241. And.." Meh paused to shuffle through a file of schedules before pulling one out and handing it to Dean. "There is your schedule. Additional information and campus events are on the teamboard in the room behind me." 

Dean nodded a thanks and put his schedule on top of the boxes. He decided to check out what the campus was doing so he headed to the room he was told of. He looked over what all the board said.

•campus recitals March-May  
•campus musical TBA  
•Parent visiting days. September 13th, February 8th, May 16th  
•Winter break December 20th-28th  
•Summer break (end of year) May 30th-August 14th. Ask campus council for further details

Well, at least they got it planned out. And with that, Dean headed to his dorm. 

It took him a awhile to find the right room. Mostly because he didn't realize the 2 in 241 meant the second floor. But he did eventually found it.

He walked in and was a little surprised to find it empty of another person. Yet, the room had two beds. Well, at least he had a roommate.

The room was fairly small. A bed on each side of the room, a desk at the end of each. A small shelf on either side's of the door and evacuation plans stapled by the door as well.

Dean chose a random side, going with the right. He placed the boxes on the bed and the guitar by the desk. And with that, he started unpacking.

His things ended up an organized mess. His clothes were in compartments in the bed frame. His school things laid on the desk and he moved the guitar by the chair. His amp rested underneath the desk. 

When it was all said and done. He sat on his bed, reading through his schedule. 

That's when his roommate walked in.

The guy was fairly short. Black hair and bright blue eyes. He held a few small boxes and had a backpack covered in enamel pins, patches, and buttons referencing different musicals and a few bands, and just random things. 

The guy gave Dean a small smile and a nod as he closed the door with his heel and placing the boxes on his desk. 

"Hello. My name's Castiel Novak. You?" The mystery guy, Castiel, said. 

"Dean. Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you." Dean replied. 

With greetings over, Dean returned to his schedule. And Castiel began to unpack. The silence was just slightly awkward until Dean finally piped up. 

"What's your major?" He asked.

"Acting. You?" Castiel asked in return as he shoved some jeans into one of the bed compartments. 

"Dunno yet. Something music. Maybe production or something. I hadn't really thought through it." Dean said with a shrug. 

Castiel nodded. He spotted the guitar at Deans desk. Something to talk about, wonderful. 

"You play guitar?" 

Dean nodded. "Yep. A hollow body electric. It's like a mix between an electric and acoustic. Mainly used for jazz stuff but I've managed to get some good old 80s rock stuff out of it." He explained. 

Castiel nodded. "That's cool. How long have you played?"

Dean shrugged. He couldn't really remember exactly. "Six.. Maybe seven years? At least that. Awhile."

Castiel nodded again as he folded up the last box and slid the cardboard under the desk to recycle later. He flopped up onto the bed.

"So, we're gonna be stuck together for a while, so, tell me about yourself." Dean said. 

Castiel smiled a bit and began. It wasn't much. He was one of the youngest out of a big family. His older brother Micheal also attending the same college. His parents had a weird obsession with Christianity and named himself and his siblings after the angels of the Lord. He's been acting for a while and wants to be an actor one day. He also likes to draw a bit and astronomy. But he did leave one thing out. That he had the hots for dudes. But, Dean didn't need to know that.

"Now, your turn, tell me more about you." Castiel said once he had finished.

And Dean obliged and told his story. Grew up the older of two boys. Mom passed when he was young. His brother is at Stanford to become a lawyer. He has an unhealthy obsession 80s rock and his car. He also is almost good enough at fixing cars to be a full-time mechanic. That he's played guitar for years, and that him going to college is slightly due to the fact he wanted to spite his dad. He did leave one thing out though, that Castiel was one of the finest looking guys he's ever met. But, Castiel didn't need to know that.

By the end of the day, both Castiel and Dean where hopeful that this would turn into a good friendship. And they hoped that they couldn't be more right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free the comment your thoughts and how you think this is going to go!
> 
> Have a wonderful day/evening and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musical week begins. Let's just hope the auditions went as well as they seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loading this with good vibes because the angst rounds of vibe checks are coming.

Classes began the next day. Which made Dean regret not getting a head start on basic college credit back in high school. Then again, this was the last thing he thought he would be doing.

He had two of the basic classes that every school taught. Math and english. He didn't hate the classes, except that the syllabus for both of them was 20 pages long. Dean also had a music theory class and his majors class, music performance. 

The professors were nice enough. At least they didn't talk like robots. The curriculum wasn't too hard in the first week of class.

The first week went by fairly easy. He gained a better friendship with Castiel, the classes started getting in full swing.

Then musical announcements came.

The musical was specifically Little Shop Of Horrors. The one with the big cannibalistic plant. Cheerful really. Dean picked up a music audition form on his way back to the dorm. Apparently the fees for rights to the music was too expensive, so students would have to perform the music live. Wonderful. 

Dean walled into the dorm room and greeted Castiel with a wave. He held up the form as he plopped his backpack on his desk and sat on his bed.

"Did you see these? I thought this stuff would be later in the year." Dead said.

Castiel nodded. "Yeah, I guess they want to start early. I picked up one of the actor forms."

"What roll are you going to try to get?" Dean asked.

"Either Seymour or Mushnik. Both are pretty good characters. I wouldn't be sad getting Orin though, even if he is an ass." Castiel said. "Have you ever heard of Little Shop?"

Dean shook his head. He didn't listen to anything from any musical. "Nope. But, the guitar part isn't hard and it will give me something else to fill my time with. They want us to play one of the songs for our audition."

"They're having us read a few lines and sing something. Not the most extensive audition." Castiel replied. 

Dean nodded. "Seems simple enough. I know that I've never heard you song but I bet you'll at least make a good part. Plus, I heard that Meg girl was trying out for Audrey or whatever her name was. Don't you have her in one of your classes?"

Castiel gave a nod of his own. "Yeah. I don't know how to feel about her really. She's a bit.. creepy? I guess. I mean, she has a wonderful singing voice, but, the personality doesn't really fit."

"Well, who knows. If she's good enough, the directors may not care." Dean said.

And with that they continued talking about who knows what. And a few more days passed until audition day.

Dean headed to his audition after his classes were over. He scanned the room of other students. Mostly drum players and piano and keyboards. But, he did spy a few different basses and other guitars. Even a few violins.

Let's just say, there was some competition.

They went down a list of instruments. Having everyone who played that instrument group up, play a song, and the directors would go down the line, listening to the individual and how they played both individual, and working with the rest.

And the whole process was a painstakingly long 3 hours. 

Meanwhile, Castiel was at his audition. 

He sat at one of the long rows of tables and chairs. He ran through the lines in his head as students got called up and pulled away for a few minutes, taken back to the main room, another name would be called and the process would repeat.

Until they got to him. So, he was pulled away, and began his audition.

"Name, roll your auditioning for, and what song you'll be singing." One of the directors said.

"Castiel Novak. I'll be auditioning for the roll of Seymour. And I will sing Santa Fe from the 1992 version of Disney's, Newsies."

And with that, the audition began.

He thought it went fairly smoothly. He remembered all the lines and sang well. At least tempo and key wise in his opinion.

Then he was sent back out and told that callbacks would be the next week.

That night, the boys went over how they thought they did.

"I think I did great! At least I remembered my music, which is more than some of those kids could say." Dean said, a smile on his face.

"I think I did alright. I bet that I'll at least make ensemble callbacks. But, we'll know next week whether I made callbacks at all. They're not doing callbacks for you all?" Castiel asked.

Dean shook his head. "At least for the guitars. Probably the drum and piano kids since those are the main instruments. But guitar is a small enough section that they said they don't need to."

Castiel looked a bit surprised. But, he thought that meant that at least they won't have to worry about making the rounds of callbacks. That stuff is stressful.

Just, hopes were high, for both of them. And high hopes would later seem to prove them well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehursals begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choo choo here comes the angst train!! Here we go! Angst train and new characters! This is also one of my longer chapters, so i hope you enjoy!

Results for everything came in two weeks later.

Castiel has made callbacks, and then waiting for final results was painstaking.

"Cas, calm down. I'm sure it will be fine. The results are posted today. We can even go look together after classes." Dean said. He didn't know where 'Cas' had come from, but it stuck.

"But the other kids were really good. I know I made callbacks but what if I still don't make it?" Castiel sighed. 

"Come on. If you made call backs, your at least in the show." Dean said. Which made Castiel nod.

"I know, I know. Fine, we can look after classes. We can meet back here and then head there. Sounds good?" Castiel said.

Dean nodded. "Sounds like a plan, Stan. See you then." And with that, Dean hopped up and headed to his classes for the day.

Castiel followed suit.

Everything was normal. Cas would go to class, avoid eye contact with whatever cute guy was in the class with him, change classes, repeat.

And Dean would go to class, avoid staring at any fairly nice looking guys for to long, and making sure that few girls thought he was creepy. Change classes, repeat.

Dean managed to beat Castiel to the room. But Castiel wasn't too far behind. He walked in a ball of sunshine.

"What's got you so sunny?" Dean asked, curious.

"In one of my classes, there was this really cute boy and oh my gosh, he talked to me, like, actual conversation and- wait.." Castiel caught himself. He forgot to switch things. Oh shit oh shit ohshitohshit.

"Yo, Cas." Dean snapped his fingers a bit to break Castiel's spacing out. "Its cool, I don't care. Now, what where you saying?"

Castiel smiled at that and continued. "Great, thanks. Anyway, yeah, he talked to me, and he said that he liked my backpack. So I said thanks and.. wow." 

"When's the wedding." Dean teased. He couldn't help it. It was his nature. 

Castiel lightly nudged Dean's forehead back. "Shush. Don't we have some results to look at? They're posted in the main hall."

Dean laughed and followed Castiel out the door. "Well come on then."

When the pair got to the main hall of the main campus building, it was crowded. Like, extremely crowded. Like every theatre kid ever was there to look at the cast list.

"Dean, I got the main!" Castiel said, turning to Dean and giving a smile.

"That's great! Oh. And I made head chair for the guitars. I guess seven years does pay off." Dean said, giving a smile of his own. The two exchanged a high five before watching was the crowd split a bit. A group of other students walking through.

"Who are they?" Dean asked.

Castiel rolled his eyes a bit. "The college equivalent to the Heathers. They think their little 'four horsemen of the apocalypse' themed jackets are cool and people follow them. Seems like one of them made the show." 

Castiel looked back over the cast list and nodded. "Warren, he's the one with the Jacket with 'War' on it. He got Orin. Make sense. And some Lilith girl they hang out with got Audrey." 

Dean nodded. "They're gonna be a hoy to work with, won't they?" 

Castiel nodded. "Totally. And rehearsals start tomorrow at 5. Wonderful." The sarcasm was practically dripping from his tone. Warren And Lillith weren't the nicest people on campus. Then again, neither were their friend groups. But, Castiel wasn't about to pass this up.

The next day went as normal, and around 4:30, Castiel headed to show rehearsal and Dean headed to music practice. 

Dean was again the first to make it back. It was late, around 8 ish, he had grabbed some food from the cafeteria on his way back.

It was quiet. He set the food on the desk and put his guitar up. Then he hopped on the bed and began his homework. Who knew he would actually do homework. Then again, it was easy so he didn't mind it. 

Then he heard Castiel walk in. He looked up but didn't like what he saw.

Castiel was clearly not doing too hot. His eyes were puffy and red, face blotchy. And he clearly was trying to hide it.

"Cas, you okay there?" Dean asked, putting down his work.

Castiel didn't answer. He just put his backpack at his desk and sat on his bed. 

"Cas?" Dean repeated.

"I'm fine." He replied

"Bull. You don't have to tell me what happened. Just… do you want a hug?" Dean asked.

Castiel only nodded. So Dean took that as a yes and got up, took the six steps it took to cross the room and sat next to Castiel. He wrapped his arms around his friend and just held him there. Even when his friend started to shake a little and he felt tears stain his shoulder. He just kept him there, being a silent comfort for his friend.

Eventually, Castiel pulled away and wiped his eyes with the heal of his palm. "Thanks." He murmured. 

Dean nodded a little. "No problem." He said, his voice in a whisper. 

"Just… Kids are jerks man…" Castiel said.

Dean nodded. He didn't press, he didn't prod. He would just listen. 

"This… girl started flirting with me and I told her that I'm not like that. And she just got really mad and did as that she had connections. That she could get me kicked from the show if I didn't go along with her and…" Castiels voice went quiet. 

"We didn't really do anything. But she kissed me and.. Then she went away. I guess she was in ensemble or something cause I didn't see her the rest if the night but.. gosh.. What if she does do something? What if she can get me kicked out? I don't want to get kicked Dean, especially not for this." 

Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulders. "She won't get you kicked, I promise. If she does, I'll do whatever I can to get you back in." 

Castiel nodded. "Thanks Dean.." 

Dean nodded as well. "Your welcome."

And the boys returned to their own beds. Talking about the good parts of rehearsal and making jokes and laughing until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remeber to kudo and comment! Have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. We get sone romance this chapter, but this is a slow burn so dont get your hopes high.
> 
> TW FOR: Drugs, Alcohol, hangovers, swearing, and John Winchester and some "archangels" beings asses

The next few weeks passed without any incidents. That brings them to September 13th. Family meeting days.

Dean had called both Sam and his father to come. Surprisingly, both agreed. He wondered if his father was just going to ridicule him or if he was actually going to support his son. 

Castiel had some of his own family coming. Really just his father and two of his brothers, Raphael and Zechariah. But, you don't get to pick and choose who goes and who doesn't.

The boys had already planned to stay out of each other's way while family was there. Mostly to be able to spend some time with them.

"Yo, Sam!" Dean greeted with a smile. Sam had changed a bit. He grew his hair out a little more and he was just ever so slightly taller than before. Not that he wasn't already as tall as a moose.

"Hey Dean. How's college treating you?" Sam asked as they wandered the campus grounds, waiting for a text from their father. 

"Good, actually. It's going good. Well, better than I thought it would be," Dean said. "How about you? Mr. Law School?"

Sam shrugged. "Fine. I met a nice girl on campus. Grades are good. Curriculum is fairly easy." He said.

Deans phone in his pocket buzzed and he pulled it out to check what it was. Their father had arrived.

The brothers met him in the school parking lot.

A "Hey dad." emerged from Sams voicebox.   
A "Sir." Came from Deans.  
Both got the same reaction. A stare and a nod. 

So they set out walking. Dean showing them what his father would want to see before swinging them by the dorm room. His father asked to see how he was living.

"Who are you sharing a room with?" John asked.

"His name is Cas- um. Castiel. Theatre major. I don't see him much. I have no classes with him and when I do see him, we don't really talk." Dean said. Almost all of it was a flat out lie. But he learned how to lie good. And he knew it was what was wanted to be heard.

"Good. He's probably one of THOSE people by what he's studyin'." John said before they left and moved on. 

Meanwhile, Castiel was having a decent tome seeing his own family. He was waiting out in the parking lot until they all arrived. 

"Hello." Castiel greeted.

"Hello." His brothers replied, almost in unison.

His father gave a smile and an awkward wave. He was always like that.

"How's school going?" Chuck, his father, asked as the four wandered around campus grounds.

"Nicely. I made the lead for a campus production. My grades are high. Everything looks good." Castiel said.

"That's wonderful. And your roommate. Do you like them?" Chuck said with a smile.

"He's alright. His name is Dean. He's also in the production. Just on the music side." Castiel replied.

"Honestly Castiel, I didn't think this was the place you would end up." Raphael said.

Zechariah nodded. "It's indeed… Something." 

Chuck gave them both a light pat on the shoulder. "Now boys, don't be rude." 

"I don't mind them, father. I understand this isn't exactly a Christian college where I learn to become a priest like everyone else. But really, I like it here." Castiel said.

"Well, I would hope that your doing something you enjoy rather than something you hate." Chuck said.

Castiel was almost surprised. His father was rarely like this. His dad was an egotistical, weird, middle aged man. He was never so… Normal. Maybe HE was the one going crazy.

Castiel showed them around the rest of the campus, then the dorm room. 

"It's a little small. But college rooms are always like that. We make do." Castiel said. 

By the end of the day, when all families had left, almost every student was exhausted. But that didn't stop word of a party going around. Supposedly everyone at school would be there.

Dean met with Castiel to drag him to said party.

"Cas, we have to go. You haven't been to a party all year. Come on. It'll be fun!" Dean said.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "If by fun, you mean a bunch of drunk underage kids, then, yes. It eill be fun."

"Some of us are legal! Theres a few 21 year olds.. Just, come on. You don't even have to drink. Just go. I can't go by myself." Dean said.

"Fine. Lets go then." Castiel sighed.

The party was at this one kids house. Somehow some kid wanted their own housing instead of the college stuff. So the party was thrown there. More drinks that way.

When the boys got there, a few kids were already hammered and the place was packed. Some random playlist of pop songs blaired and the room reeked of weed, sweat, and alcohol.

Dean quickly ran off in pursuit of some girl and Castiel decided to go get a drink. He chose the most gross tasting tequila they had.

With just a few glasses of that and a can of beer, he felt like he found a liquor store and drank it. All of it. The whole store. 

He stumbled over to Dean, who emerged from a corner with a neck covered in hickeys.

"You had fun." Castiel mumbled, speech slurred a little and his vision going double.

"And you smell like a hookers room. Alcohol." Dean said, nudging his drunk friend.

"Probably." Castiel said, leaning against the wall.

"You stay here. Im getting a drink." Dean said.

"Get me some too." Castiel said before watching a double version of Dean walk to a table of alcohol.

Some random kid walked up, he was handing out joints to kids and Castiel took one. It was probably mostly oregano anyways.

Dean came back with some beer and a cup of water. Castiel was hammered enough.

"Smoking now, are we?" Dean said with a laugh. Cas did NOT seem like the guy to do that even drunk and maybe a little high.

"You're not my dad, assbut." Cas said, taking the cup handed to him and downing it. 

"Your right," Dean said, downing the beer quickly. "Y'know, careful with what you say. Drunk mans words are a sober mans thoughts."

"Shhhhh nooo. Im not drunk." Castiel said. He walked off to get another drink and came back moments later. 

A few hours and many, many drinks passed. Far pass a bad hangover in the morning.

"Y'know what, your adorable. Like, all the time. I could just squeeze you." Castiel said, pressed against Dean and the wall as both drunks tried to keep from falling over.

"Your adorable. Hot even. More hot than most of the girls I've been with." Dean chuckled in his drunken state. Neither would remember their words in the morning. But both would remember what happened next.

Whether it was the alcohol, or the weed, but Castiel thought it would be a wonderful idea to kiss his friend then and there. And Dean thought it would be a genius idea to kiss his friend back… Quickly

Even drunk though, they both had boundaries and didn't do anything more than that. Dean called an uber back to the university and the two stumbled into the their room, falling into Deans bed and passing out like that. A tangle of limbs, smelling of alcohol and teenagers. 

Both woke up the next morning feeling like they got run over with busses. 

"Cas. You have to smell horrible if I can get if from five feet away…" Dean murmured. All his senses heightened from the hangover.

Then he noticed a warm body next to him. Thinking it was some girl he brought back, he turned to face whoever it was, only to be faced with a very tired and confused Castiel.

Dean sat up, looking around. A familiar trench coat was discarded on the floor. A desk was nudged a little to close to the wall from someone bumping into it. Castiel's bed was untouched. And they both smelled god-awful.

Castiel sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What… What happened last night?" He asked. His voice sounded hesitant. As if expecting the worse. 

Dean shrugged. "I cant remember much."

"I remember nothing." Castiel said.

"I remember that you got high. And drunk. I called an uber at some point. And… we.." Dean paused 

"We kissed…" Castiel finished the sentence. A sense of dread washed over both boys. They weren't really concerned that the kiss happened. One was worried that someone saw, the other worried that it would ruin the friendship. Both worried if this mean the drunk words, sober thoughts, phrase applied to actions too.

Dean nodded and Castiel ran his hand over his face. "I am so sorry." Castiel said. He wanted so badly to apologize by looking Dean in the eyes, but he couldn't. He buried his eyes into the heel of his palms.

"Don't be." Dean said with a shake of his head. He placed his hand lightly onto Castiel's shoulder. A small sign that this didn't change anything. That they were still friends.

And maybe, something more.


	6. Update/Not a Chapter

I am currently still working on this! Just, personal life and online school has gotten in the way.

I'm planning on getting the next chapter up by Wednesday, May 13th.

In the meantime, I am positing and regularly updating 2 novels and 1 Portal 2 fanfic all on Wattpad if you want to read some if my less formal stuff. 

Again, so sorry that I haven't updated this in forever. I just want to release it when it's good. And so far, I'm getting there.

Have anything you want to say? Feel free to comment!

Guys, gals, and nonbinary pals,  
Peace out!


	7. Update 2 PLEASE READ

Hey guys, I just wanted to ask. How are you all doing?

The world's going to utter shit right now and I want you all to know that you have someone in your corner 

I have mu socials in other chapters. So, if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here.

If all you did was get out of bed today. Good job.

If you where productive today. Good job.

If your just trying your best. Good job.

If your not doing okay, that's okay.

If your hurting, that's okay 

If your grieving or mourning or scared or sad or angry, that's okay.

And while I'm here, happy Pride month to any LGBT readers. To anyone going to BLM protests, stay safe. 

And, while I'm here as well, what do you guys want to see out of this story? What ideas do you want to see? I want to write stuff that you guys will enjoy reading. So, please let me know.

Stay safe and have a nice day


	8. Sorry

This story is discontinued until faurther notice.

I am unhappy with it and have no ideas of where to take it next. Especially since I am starting school soon and will have very little time to write when I am already putting all my time into writing my songs and my book.

I am sorry to all who enjoyed this but I cant keep it going. Good writing comes from an author who enjoys it and I can not provide that.

I have other stories for other fandoms that will pop up here and my book, which is a LGBT fantasy novel is being posted on both Webnovel and Wattpad. It's called The Gods Lover by Falsehood B and please check it out if you think that would intrest you, especially since it's getting fairly consistent updates.

Thank you, and goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this, and I'm very excited to continue this project. With school being online the rest of the year, I have more than enough time to write here
> 
> Feel free to comment and again, my Tumblr is @falsehood-bish if you ever want to come over and chat or just see the silly things me and my friends post!
> 
> Have a wonderful day/evening and thanks for reading!


End file.
